Hinata-Centric Zaman Now
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: [Written to Sweetest December Event] Kelakuan para Hinata-Centric zaman now itu memang unik. Biasanya sih kalau sudah mengagumi Hinata, pasti akan marah besar kalau idolanya direndahkan. Tetapi sekelompok pria yang mengaku sebagai Hinata-Centric ini berbeda. Mereka bukan hanya sekedar mengagumi Hyuga Hinata. Keenam lelaki itu bersaing ketat untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai miliknya


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hinata-Centric Zaman Now milik OzellieOzel**

 **happy reading**

Aroma dedaunan basah begitu menyegarkan indra penciuman. Suasana taman yang asri meski dipenuhi salju sangat memanjakan berpasang-pasang mata yang melihatnya. Sinar matahari sangatlah menghangatkan badan yang selalu mengigil kala musim dingin berlangsung.

Berpuluh-puluh siswa-siswi Yayasan Pendidikan Konoha mengenakan seragam khas sekolah elit tersebut secara bersamaan. Seragam biru tua yang menyerupai pakaian khas sailor moon, melekat indah di tubuh gadis-gadis remaja. Sementara sang anak lelaki mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang biru tua. Mereka tampak memasang wajah berseri-seri kala memasuki penghujung semester genap. Untaian kisah khas musim dingin menyeruak di berbagai sudut dengan gaya khas masing-masing, anak perempuan dengan semangatnya serta anak lelaki pun begitu. Kisah liburan yang menyenangkan dan berkesan nanti di awal tahun.

Namun lain hal dengan enam lelaki yang sedang berdiri menghadap balkon tertinggi, yakni lantai tiga. Lima lelaki yang sama-sama berada di kelas unggulan IPA begitu saling berceloteh satu sama lain. Tampaknya cerita mereka begitu menarik hingga muncul berbagai ekspresi yang jarang mereka tunjukkan sebelumnya. Sesekali mereka menghentikan obrolan kala ada yang melewati komplotan itu, namun sesaat lagi langsung disambung dengan kata-kata yang menyudutkan satu sama lain.

"Kalau gadis yang perhatian bagaimana? Aku suka dimanja-manja!" Kiba memejamkan mata dengan senyuman lebar. Remaja laki-laki yang memelihara anjing di rumahnya tersebut, baru saja membicarakan tentang gadis. Dia bersandar pada pilar penyangga gedung dengan tangan yang bersidekap. "Seperti aku dan Akamaru. Aku selalu memeluk dan menyayangi Akamaru. Jadi istriku pun harus begitu terhadapku."

"Akh... kalau berbicara tentang gadis impian, aku pun tak bisa menyangkal jika aku memilih seseorang yang sifatnya keibuan." Sabaku Gaara – si lelaki bersurai merah – berbicara dengan senyum lebar yang jarang dia tunjukkan pada orang lain, kecuali sang kakak. "Jago masak dan beres-beres rumah."

Selera makan Gaara sering berubah-ubah tergantung mood. Jadi dia lebih menyukai gadis yang handal dalam urusan dapur. Sebenarnya dia terinspirasi dari kakaknya yang sama sekali tak bisa memasak. Jadi, suatu hari nanti dia berandai akan menikahi gadis yang jago memasak.

Oke, jadi obrolan para perjaka ini adalah seorang gadis idaman untuk dijadikan istri. Tck, tck padahal usia mereka masih 17 tahun, belum masuk kategori dewasa yang tentu saja tidak perlu membicarakan mengenai seorang istri di usia muda.

Teman-temannya menatap Gaara dengan sorot mengejek. Bahkan kini salah satu di antaranya mulai tertawa lebar.

"Bilang saja kalau kau selera sama ibu-ibu," ledek Uzumaki Naruto – si periang dengan surai pirangnya yang lembut – sambil menepuk bahu Gaara kuat-kuat. "Lagipula, yang kau maksud itu calon istri atau pembantu?"

Merasa risih dengan ulah Naruto, Gaara langsung menepisnya tangannya dengan kasar. "Hentikan, Bodoh!" ketusnya. Mata hijaunya menyorot tajam Naruto.

Naruto menyudahi tertawanya lalu berdehem sejenak. "Astaga, Gaara! Sudah kukatakan kalau gadis bertubuh seksi itulah yang nomor satu!" Kedua tangan Naruto menunjukkan lekuk di udara. "Body depan belakang oke!" Naruto terkekeh geli. "Montok dan berbentuk."

Terlalu lama tinggal di rumah sang kakek dan nenek menyebabkan otak Naruto terkontaminasi hal mesum. Bagaimana tidak, kakeknya – Jiraiya – adalah seorang novelis dewasa sementara neneknya – Tsunade – adalah seorang wanita yang gemar melakukan operasi plastik, termasuk payudaranya.

Gaara mendengus kesal. "Yang ada di otakmu hanya hal mesum saja, Naruto!"

"Kalau tidak ada otak mesum, kau tak akan bisa membuat anak, Gaara." Kali ini Nara Shikamaru – Si Tukang Tidur – yang ikut menyuarakan komentarnya. Jawabannya kelak mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya. "Itu artinya percuma saja menikah jika tak tahu cara membuat bayi."

"Wow! Kau mendukungku, Shika!" teriak Naruto senang. "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Dia menepuk bahu Si Tukang Tidur dengan bersemangat.

Shikamaru mendecakkan lidah. "Berlebihan kau!" keluhnya seraya menaiki beton pembatas balkon dan duduk di atasnya. Matanya terpejam sejenak, lalu dia menarik napas panjang. "Kalau menurutku," Ucapan Shikamaru menarik atensi para teman yang menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya, "Aku menyukai gadis yang kalem." Shikamaru membuka kelopak matanya. Tatapannya tertuju pada teman-temannya yang masih enggan menyudahi ekspresi ingin tahunya. "Maksudku, gadis yang bertutur kata sopan dan lembut."

Kalau Shikamaru terinspirasi dari ibunya yang bermulut pedas. Sang ibu selalu memarahinya. Bahkan setiap pagi, ibunya akan menyiram Shikamaru hanya sekedar membangunkan. Sungguh keterlaluan ibunya. Jadi jangan salahkan Shikamaru jika tertarik dengan gadis kalem, bukan yang galak seperti ibunya.

"Kalau itu, sih, kau terinspirasi dari ibumu yang cerewet, kan," Naruto terkikik lepas.

Mata hitam Shikamaru melirik tajam pada si pirang. Bibirnya terbuka ingin melontarkan balasan, namun Uchiha Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, lebih cepat bertindak. "Seperti ibumu tidak cerewet saja, Naruto!" ujarnya ketus.

Mereka menertawai Naruto yang kini memicing tajam pada Sasuke.

"Hampir sama dengan tipeku!" Kali ini si lelaki tampan keturunan bangsawan yang mengambil alih percakapan. Teman-temannya membelalakkan mata. Mereka berpikir jika Toneri suka dengan gadis cerewet seperti ibu Shikamaru dan Naruto. Pasalnya setiap kali mengunjungi rumah mereka, Toneri sering tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah kejam ibu Naruto dan Shikamaru. "Hanya saja, lebih dominan bagiku menyukai gadis yang juga keturunan bangsawan dan memiliki wajah manis yang tak bosan-bosan dipandang." Toneri bersidekap mengklarifikasi ucapannya barusan. "Zaman sekarang susah mencari gadis yang keturunan bangsawan asli."

Toneri adalah keturunan kebangsawanan Hamura. Jadi dia memang pada dasarnya menikahi para gadis keturunan bangsawan juga, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya bangsawan murni. Yang terpenting adalah tata kramanya.

"Itu terdengar merepotkan!" Shikamaru berkomentar apa adanya. "Menikah dengan sesama bangsawan pasti banyak aturan." Perkataan Shikamaru memang tidak hanya komentar semata. Tentunya ada alasan baginya hingga menjawab seperti itu. "Ditambah ritual pernikahan yang tak kalah merepotkan."

"Kalau pihak wanita yang merupakan keturunan bangsawan, bukankah itu tak perlu dipermasalahkan? Toh juga wanita yang sudah menikah akan mengikuti suaminya." Sasuke – si surai raven – memberi pendapat.

"Ya, kau benar juga," sahut Shikamaru seraya mengangguk. Dia menuruni undakan beton pembatas dan berdiri di samping teman-temannya. "Ngomong-ngomong kau belum memberitahu gadis idamanmu seperti apa?" Shikamaru menyeringai.

Sasuke mendecak kesal seraya berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Namun Toneri dengan sigap menarik tangannya dan menahan Sasuke disana. "Jangan curang begitu, Sasuke. Kami sudah mengatakan seperti apa gadis idaman kami, dan hanya kau yang belum."

"Aku suka gadis yang pipinya tembem dan selalu merona." Satu kalimat terakhir dari Sasuke sebelum dia memasuki kelas. Mereka berempat saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan senyum penuh arti.

Tomat.

Sasuke menyukai tomat. Seorang gadis yang pipinya merona pasti manis dan menggemaskan seperti tomat.

"Sasuke suka dengan anak bayi," ujar Naruto lalu memasuki kelas, dan diikuti oleh teman-temannya. Sejenak dia merinding, apa jangan-jangan Sasuke menyukai adiknya sendiri – Uchiha Sarada – yang memiliki pipi tembem dan merona. "Ih... seram!" Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Itu dosa, Sasuke!" katanya seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu si raven.

Wajah Sasuke ditekuk. Dia memberengut kala tawa penuh ledek membahana di sepanjang koridor lantai tiga. Beberapa siswa-siswi yang kebetulan lewat, secara serempak melihat keenam lelaki tersebut. Bukannya malu akan ledakan tawa mereka, kini malah semakin tertawa lepas.

"Dasar tak punya malu!" gerutu Sasuke seraya meninggalkan teman-temannya. Dia duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di ujung barisan persis di dekat jendela. Dari tempat duduknya, Sasuke bisa melihat ke gedung sekolah dasar Yayasan Pendidikan Konoha. Adiknya, Sarada, bersekolah disana juga.

Teman-temannya turut memandangi Sasuke yang kini tengah melihat gedung sekolah dasar dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mereka kembali tertawa lebar saat kini Kiba mulai menyebarkan gosip secara tidak langsung. "Benar yang kau katakan, Naruto! Sasuke adalah pedofil!"

Shikamaru, Toneri, dan Gaara sudah tak bisa tertawa segirang tadi saat melihat wajah muram penuh kekesalan Sasuke. Mereka hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik tajam pada Naruto dan Kiba, yang tentu saja tak diindahkan oleh mereka berdua. Masih saja keduanya tertawa, bahkan kini tak segan memukul-mukul meja meski tahu jika kelakuan mereka membuat kesal teman-teman sekelasnya yang sebagian di antaranya sudah memilih bangku yang sesuai dengan kriteria mereka.

Kebanyakan murid saling berlomba untuk duduk di bangku deret depan. Pasalnya, sekarang mereka sudah menginjak kelas tiga SMA, jadi sangat diperlukannya fokus dalam mata pelajaran agar lulus. Hal ini tentu hanya berlaku untuk para siswi saja. Jika dikaitkan dengan para siswa, tentu saja mereka memilih bangku deret belakang. Beberapa di antara para siswi juga sudah membuka buku pelajaran yang telah dibagikan seminggu sebelum proses belajar-mengajar dimulai. Sangking seriusnya membaca, para siswi mulai merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang kini dilakukan oleh Kiba dan Naruto di sudut kelas. Sebagian murid lelaki tertarik dengan keributan yang dilakukan keduanya hingga pada akhirnya ikut duduk berkelompok bersama mereka berdua.

Para siswi mulai menggerutu di bangkunya, sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang. Mereka tidak mau mengganggu kesenangan para anak lelaki. Bisa jadi mereka malah diledek. "Astaga, ribut sekali! Mentang-mentang sudah kelas tiga!" Seorang gadis bersurai merah menggerutu kesal.

"Iya," sahut yang lainnya, "Lagipula kenapa kelas kita harus jauh dari ruang guru? Kalau dekat, pasti mereka tidak bisa ribut seperti ini."

Gadis berambut merah mengangguk. "Keterlaluan!" desisnya marah. Dia melirik tajam seorang gadis bersurai panjang yang kini asyik membaca buku di bangku deret depan – persis di depan meja guru – tampak tak mempedulikan keributan di belakang sana. "Hyuga-san, kupikir ini tugasmu sebagai ketua kelas untuk menertibkan murid lelaki yang berisik disana!" Si gadis berambut merah berbicara dengan bahasa yang lebih formal untuk menyindir si ketua kelas yang sejak tadi hanya diam seolah takut.

"Itu benar, Hinata-chan, ini adalah tugasmu sebagai ketua kelas disini," sahut yang lainnya mendukung si gadis berambut merah.

Hyuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis pemalu yang terpilih sebagai ketua kelas karena sifat alamiahnya tersebut. Ini semua adalah permintaan langsung dari ayahnya kepada kepala sekolah Yayasan Pendidikan Konoha. Ada alasannya yaitu agar Hinata bisa melatih keberaniannya dalam lingkup sosial. Selama ini gadis itu sangat pemalu dan enggan berkomentar. Dia tidak bisa menjadi pusat perhatian. Sungguh sial dirinya mendapat ayah seperti Hiashi.

"Tunggu apalagi? Sana! Tegur mereka!" ujar si gadis rambut merah dengan ketus.

Hinata menoleh pada gadis berambut merah yang duduk tepat di belakangnya, lalu menatap segerombolan lelaki yang kini semakin terlihat gila dengan aksinya.

Naruto sedang mencekik Kiba di atas meja.

Rock Lee sedang berjalan kayang dari meja kosong ke meja lainnya.

Obito dan Kankuro sedang menendang-nendang kaleng minuman yang sudah kosong, seolah sedang bermain bola.

Dan murid lelaki lainnya asyik menyaksikan laga panco yang dilakukan tepat di atas meja Sasuke. Kali ini yang ikut bermain adalah Shikamaru dan si empunya meja sendiri.

Gaara dan Toneri sedang bermain mobile legend di ponsel masing-masing sambil mengangkat kaki di atas meja, persis seperti tuan takur. Sesekali mereka mengumpat kala timnya kalah.

Desakan para siswi membuat Hinata mau tak mau harus bangkit dari bangkunya. Dia sendiri pun enggan untuk mendekati sekomplotan murid lelaki yang sedang kesenangan. Dia sendiri sudah tahu pasti akan apa yang dialaminya jika mengganggu mereka. Kalau tidak dihina, ya di-kacangin.

Derit bangku Hinata tak nyaris tenggelam dalam keriuhan murid lelaki di belakang sana. Sejujurnya kaki Hinata sudah gemetaran, tetapi kala mengingat bagaimana wajah penuh harap para siswi membuatnya harus melakukan itu. Menegur para siswa adalah tindakan bodoh. Seharusnya Hinata tak usah peduli dan segera memundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai ketua kelas. Tayuya – si gadis surai merah – jauh lebih baik mendapatkan jabatan ini. Wataknya yang tegas sangat cocok untuk dijadikan ketua kelas.

Langkah kaki Hinata begitu memberat ketika melangkahkan kakinya ke deret bangku belakang. Dia kembali menoleh ke arah para gadis yang kini menatapnya ingin tahu.

Bahu Hinata melemas. Ini sangat sulit baginya. Menjadi fokus utama atau pusat perhatian adalah hal yang menjengkelkan. Tentunya akan rumit pula. Gerak-geriknya selalu dipantau dan kalau bisa diliput kamera terus-menerus.

Hinata menatap ke deret depan, dimana para siswi mulai asyik dengan kamera ponselnya seolah siap merekam adegan memalukan yang mungkin saja dialami Hinata. "Keterlaluan," gerutu Hinata sangat pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan. Dia tak pernah menggerutu sebelumnya. Ini yang pertama kalinya.

Mata keperakannya terpejam sesaat. Dia mendongak lalu menarik napas panjang. Penuh keyakinan dan teguh jika dia sendiri akan menghadapi nyaris kurang lebih lima belas remaja laki-laki. Mengingat itu saja Hinata sudah berkeringat dingin.

Kaki Hinata berhenti melangkah. Dia sudah sampai tepat di gerombolan lelaki yang kini sedang asyik. "A-Ano..." Ini sangat memalukan. Jika Hinata berbisik seperti itu, mana akan terdengar oleh siapapun. Nyamuk yang berdengung saja lebih nyaring daripada suaranya.

Tangan Hinata mengepal erat-erat. Dia meyakini diri jika saat ini adalah momen terbaiknya untuk menunjukkan jati diri. "A-Ano... minna-san," Suara Hinata sangat lembut. Namun belum cukup untuk mendiamkan para lelaki itu. "Minna!" Kali ini Hinata menaikkan oktaf suaranya.

Toneri dan Gaara yang pertama kali mendengar suara merdu nan lembut Hinata. Seketika mereka melepas ponsel dari tangannya lalu beranjak dari bangku. Mata mereka menatap Hinata sangat intens namun memancarkan aura kehangatan seolah suka dengan kehadiran Hinata disini.

Hinata hampir melonjak senang kala melihat Gaara dan Toneri yang tampaknya sudah menghentikan umpatannya. Dia menyadari jika kini dirinya telah menjadi pusat perhatian kedua lelaki tersebut. "A-Ano... Sabaku-san, Otsutsuki-san... a-aku mohon supaya jangan mengumpat. Ini ruangan kelas... ma-maksudku lebih baik gunakanlah kata-kata yang lebih sopan," Hinata hanya bisa menarik napas panjang karena kini dua remaja lelaki itu hanya termangu menatapnya. Sepertinya Hinata di-kacangin mereka. "A-Ano... sumimasen jika kata-kataku tadi membuat k-kalian tersinggung. Ya sudah, kalau kalian mau me-me-mengum-mengumpat..." Mulut Hinata terasa pahit, "Silahkan saja!"

Kedua alis Toneri mengerut. Ada yang rancu dengan kalimat terakhir Hinata. "Apa yang katakan, Hinata-chan? Kami tidak akan mengumpat lagi, kok." Dia tersenyum lebar penuh arti. "Bukan begitu, Gaara?" Dia menyenggol lengan Gaara yang kini hanya mengangguk saja menanggapi. Ini dia tipe kesukaannya. Gadis anggun yang merupakan keturunan bangsawan murni. Dari suaranya saja sudah bisa ditebak betapa ayunya dia.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Dia sungguh puas dengan permulaan ini. Tentunya ke depannya akan semakin mudah mengingat langkah pertama sukses. "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu." Dia membungkukkan badannya, lalu melangkah pergi. Dia tidak menyadari jika kini Toneri dan Gaara enggan melepas pandangan dari Hinata.

Hinata mendekati sekelompok lelaki yang kini semakin ribut lantaran Kiba, Naruto, Kankuro, dan Obito ikut berlaga panco. Kali ini sang penantang adalah Obito yang melawan Sasuke. Sementara Shikamaru sudah kalah dan memilih tidur di sebelah bangku Sasuke yang kosong.

Bohong jika permulaan tadi sudah memudahkan segalanya. Kini Hinata merasa tidak percaya diri jika menghadapi segerombolan anak lelaki tersebit. Dia memandangi apa yang kini ada di atas meja. Dua buah majalah dewasa yang akan menjadi hadiah bagi pemenang laga panco tersebut.

Tubuh Hinata semakin basah karena keringat. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa kini tanktop hitamnya yang ketat tercetak dengan jelas. Hanya satu orang saja yang menyadari itu, yakni Naruto yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Hinata.

Mata biru Naruto berkali-kali melirih ke bentuk payudara Hinata dari samping. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Bentuk seperti inilah yang disukainya. Kencang dan besar. "Astaga!" gumam Naruto pelan seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Kemanapun dia ingin melihat asal tidak ke payudara Hinata yang berukuran ekstra. Namun tetap saja, jika hal itu jauh lebih menarik, Naruto tak bisa menolak pemandangan indah secara percuma. Dia menatap lagi, namun kali ini dia fokus ke wajah bingung bercampur khawatir Hinata.

Menarik.

"A-Ano... minna!" Suara Hinata bak cicitan tikus. Namun indra pendengaran Shikamaru yang tajam bisa mendengar adanya salah satu suara yang bukan bagian dari suara berat anak lelaki lainnya. Dia menengadah dan mencari-cari sumber suara.

"Minna..." Hinata mencoba menaikkan oktaf suaranya. Namun semua hanya kesia-siaan belaka. "Ano minna!"

Diam-diam senyum Shikamaru muncul. Dia sangat terhibur dengan keberadaan Hinata yang sangat lucu dengan mimik wajah khawatirnya. Namun lama-kelamaan kasihan juga ketika mata keperakannya tampak memerah seperti mau menangis. "Woi bisa diam tidak?" Suara Shikamaru menggelegar. "Ketua kelas mau mengatakan sesuatu!"

Seketika para anak lelaki diam di tempat. Mereka sama-sama melihat ke arah Hinata yang kini semakin gugup lantaran jadi pusat perhatian satu kelas.

Krik

Krik

Semua terdiam. Menunggu apa yang hendak dikatakan si ketua kelas.

"A-Ano..." Sebulir keringat jatuh dari pelipis Hinata. Astaga, ini sangat mendebarkan. Mata keperakannya berusaha mengalihkan pandangan lantaran tremor. Bayangkan saja semua penghuni kelas menatapnya penuh keingintahuan. Menanti kata-katanya.

"Hinata-chan, katakan saja. Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" kata Kiba lalu mengusap keringat di kening Hinata. Sontak pipi gembil gadis manis itu memerah.

Sasuke berdecih kesal saat melihat Kiba yang sok perhatian dengan Kiba yang sebenarnya hanya modus belaka. Sayangnya, decihannya dianggap sebagai tanda permusuhan bagi Hinata.

"G-Gomen," Mata Hinata memanas. Dia tampak kebingungan akan apa yang seharusnya terjadi disini. "Gomenasai sudah mengganggu k-kalian." Air mata mengalir dan membasahi pipi Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, jangan menangis!" Rock Lee adalah orang pertama yang menyadari air mata Hinata. Dia berjalan dan memberikan pelukan erat pada Hinata. "Kalau Hinata-chan menangis, kami para HCI akan ikut sedih!"

"HCI?"

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Toneri, Kiba, dan Gaara secara serempak menggumamkan kata yang sama. Mereka menatap bingung pada sekelompok lelaki yang mulai menjauhi mereka dan kini malah mengerubungi Hinata bak gula.

"HCI itu apa?" Naruto adalah orang pertama dari mereka yang bersuara. Sebenarnya dia sedang menahan kegeraman lantaran melihat Rock Lee yang masih menempelkan tubuhnya pada Hinata yang sedang terisak. Sayangnya, suaranya tersamar oleh suara berat para murid lelaki yang kini asyik menenangkan Hinata. "Hoi! Kalian dengar tidak?" teriaknya semakin kesal.

Teriakan Naruto tepat di berada di sebelah telinga Kankuro sehingga lelaki bersurai coklat itu merasa terganggu. Dia mendongak dan mendesis marah saat melihat wajah tak berdosa Naruto. "Apa-apaan kau!" pekiknya. "Berteriak di telingaku! Apa ada toa di mulutmu?" katanya sarkastik.

"Aku cuma bertanya HCI itu apa?" ulang Naruto tanpa menunjukkan raut bersalahnya.

Kankuro mendecih. "Itu saja kau tak tahu," ujarnya ketus.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja!" gumam Shikamaru mendesak. Dia sendiri pun sangat penasaran apa arti dari HCI itu sendiri. Selama tiga tahun bersekolah di sini, tak pernah dia mendengar HCI.

"Huft!" Kankuro menghela napas panjang. "HCI itu adalah grup resmi bagi orang-orang yang mengidolakan Hyuga Hinata!" jelasnya. "Singkatan dari Hinata Cantik Idolaku."

Alis Toneri menaik. "Alasan aku masuk ke sekolah ini karena Hinata. Aku adalah fans nomor satunya! Kenapa aku tak pernah tahu ada grup sekece ini?" teriaknya berlebihan. "Kumohon, daftarkan aku dalam klub kalian!"

"Tck apa-apaan kau!" Gaara mendecak kesal saat mendengar permintaan Toneri yang notabene adalah temannya. "Terdengar konyol!" komentarnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Lagipula apa untungnya gabung ke grup seperti itu?" Dia mengangkat bahunya acuh seraya berdiri. Suasana kelas semakin ribut kala para siswi mulai mendekati Hinata dan menangkan si gadis rapuh. Mereka berpikir jika Hinata ditindas oleh Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"Sabar, ya, Hinata-chan!" kata mereka memberi semangat.

Hinata mengusap air matanya. Dia semakin terharu kala para murid lelaki semakin mengerubunginya. Bahkan kini Obito ikut-ikutan memeluknya erat.

"Ah! Mereka mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" gerutu Kiba yang mendadak panas lantaran melihat adegan yang berlebihan di hadapannya. "Kankuro, aku mau ikut grup HCI!"

"Iya, aku juga!" Naruto bersuara.

"Jangan lupakan aku juga!" Toneri ikut mengambil bagian.

Kankuro mengangguk. "Tenang, Brothers!" Dia merentangkan tangannya agar ketiga lelaki itu tidak menerobos kerumunan para HCI yang sedang mengerubungi Hinata. "Kalian pikir tak ada syarat untuk masuk ke grup HCI, huh?"

"Syarat?" Naruto, Kiba, dan Toneri heran.

"Kami tak mau jika ada penyusup yang mengaku-ngaku HCI tetapi faktanya hater."

Toneri mengepalkan tangannya. "Bukti apa? Syarat apa? Asal kau tahu saja, ya, aku masuk ke sekolah ini saja karena Hinata. Masa' kau meragukanku!" teriaknya kesal.

Kankuro menyipitkan matanya. "Kau ada bukti? Saksi?"

Toneri tercengang. "Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti persyaratan yang kalian ajukan!" Dia memilih untuk mengalah. Daripada nantinya dipersulit untuk masuk ke grup kece ini.

Kankuro menyeringai. "Nanti sepulang sekolah, kalian bertiga ikut denganku!"

 **...**

Gudang adalah kawasan yang jarang dimasuki oleh warga sekolah. Terdengar rumor tentang keberadaan hantu perempuan yang membawa bayinya di dalam gudang ini. Keangkeran tempat ini sudah diwariskan dari mulut ke mulut oleh para murid.

Kini Toneri, Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru berdiri di depan gudang sekolah yang lumayan jauh dari lapangan. Mereka cukup heran mengapa Kankuro dan kawan-kawannya menuntun mereka menuju tempat yang terkenal angker tersebut. Mereka bergidik ngeri kala seorang pria bersurai oranye dengan tindik di seluruh tubuhnya menatap mereka berenam dengan tajam.

"Jadi kalian yang mau gabung ke HCI?"

Alis Shikamaru mengerut. "Aku? Gabung ke HCI? Siapa bilang?" Dia tercekat kaget. Seketika dia melihat ketiga temannya yang berdiri di sebelah dinding yang catnya sudah terkelupas. Sudah jelas jika keberadaannya karena keterpaksaan oleh tiga temannya. "Lagipula apa untungnya ikut grup begitu, Hinata bukannya artis."

Si mata belo alias Rock Lee merasa diinjak-injak harga dirinya kala mendengar komentar pedas Shikamaru terhadap grup HCI. "Kau mau tidur selamanya, huh?" Dia mengacungkan tangannya pada hidung mancung Shikamaru lalu berlaga seperti pesilat. "Dasar Tukang Tidur!"

"Memangnya hanya artis saja yang boleh punya penggemar?" Obito mengerutkan dahi. "Kami semua mengagumi Hinata, jadi terbentuklah grup ini."

"Kami tidak memaksa kalian gabung ke grup HCI, kalau tidak suka ya silahkan meninggalkan ruangan ini!" Shino berkomentar lebih pedas namun terkesan dewasa. Padahal hatinya sudah berapi-api kala menyadari betapa remehnya Shikamaru pada Hinata, idolanya. "Pintu keluar ada disana!" Dia menunjuk pintu yang masih terbuka lebar.

Dengan wajah memberengut, Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan tersebut, lalu diikuti oleh Gaara dan Sasuke yang merasa tidak tertarik dengan grup semacam itu.

Kini tinggallah Naruto, Kiba, dan Toneri yang setia berdiri meskipun merasa canggung kala banyaknya pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Well, kami disini sekarang. Lalu apa?" Naruto yang terlebih dulu membuka obrolan.

Shino menyeringai. Dia tidak suka nada bicara Naruto yang seolah menantang mereka. "Satu-persatu dari kalian harus bisa memberitahu para kami mengenai alasan masuk ke grup ini."

"Apa itu penting?" Kiba menggerutu.

Sora mendecih. "Kau yang rambut coklat keluar saja dari sini!" ketusnya karena tidak suka mendengar gerutuan Kiba barusan.

Mata Naruto membulat. "Oi! Kau masih anak kelas dua sudah berani-beraninya mengatur kami!" Dia marah sekali. "Ayo, kita keluar saja dari sini! Menyebalkan!" geramnya seraya berjalan keluar. Toneri dan Kiba mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Salut deh dengan solidaritas pertemanan mereka.

"Naruto, kita jadi tidak bisa gabung ke grup Hinata Cantik Idolaku!" Mata Toneri berkaca-kaca. Dia sudah mengagumi Hinata sejak lama jadi sangat wajar jika telah melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengenal Hinata lebih dekat.

"Tck, kita juga bisa buat grup sendiri, untuk apa gabung-gabung ke grup mereka," Kiba mendecakkan lidahnya.

Mata Toneri dan Naruto melebar. Sebuah ide melintas di benak mereka berdua. Senyuman mereka ikut melebar. Tampaknya ini akan menarik.

"Kau benar!" ujar Naruto bersemangat. "Kalau begitu kita cari orang-orang yang mau gabung ke grup kita.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!"

Toneri, Kiba, dan Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Mereka terhenyak kala mendapati ketiga karibnya berdiri di ujung koridor.

"Oke kalau begitu kita sudah dapat empat anggota."

"Itu terlalu sedikit Kiba," ucap Gaara datar. "Tambahkan aku dan Sasuke juga."

Mata Toneri berbinar. "Baiklah."

Sasuke tersenyum singkat. "Apa gunanya kita buat grup ini kalau Hinata tidak ikut? Kupikir akan lebih bagus jika dia gabung ke grup kita." Dia memberikan ide briliannya.

"Grup kita akan berbeda dari grup sebelah karena Hinata akan gabung ke grup kita," sahut Shikamaru menambahkan.

"Bagaimana caranya agar Hinata mau gabung ke grup kita?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Shikamaru menyeringai. "Kalau itu... Biar Sasuke yang mengurusnya."

"Kenapa harus Sasuke?" tanya Toneri yang tampak tidak senang dengan keputusan Shikamaru sepihak. Dia juga ingin berdekatan dengan Hinata.

"Kupikir Shikamaru benar!" Gaara mendukung ide temannya. "Dia yang lebih tahu bagaimana cara mengajak Hinata gabung ke grup kita."

Sasuke menyeringai.

Well, ini akan menegangkan.

 **...**

 **...**

Suasana semakin menegang ketika mata kelam itu menusuk Hinata bak ingin memangsa. "A-Ada a-apa kalian membawaku kemari?" Wajah Hinata memerah lantaran ditatap dengan aura intimidasi yang kuat dari kedua mata kelam Sasuke. Kakinya gemetaran hebat lantaran kini posisinya kian terjepit antara pagar pembatas di atap sekolah dan tubuh Sasuke. "Ano..."

Ini sudah pukul empat sore. Kelas telah usai sejak dua jam yang lalu. Seandainya saja tadi dia tidak usah membantu Kurenai-sensei di perpustakaan, pasti dia tak akan ditahan oleh keenam lelaki ini. Tentunya dia akan bersantai di rumah dengan novel romantis kesukaannya.

Keenam lelaki itu masih diam. Mereka mengamati Hinata dengan intens.

Hinata terdiam. Dia berpikir jika penghadangannya ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Seharusnya dia tak usah menginterupsi kesenangan anak laki-laki. Jadi dia yang dapat getahnya.

"Sa-Salah aku apa? A-Aku minta maaf karena mengganggu kesenangan kalian tadi di kelas," Mata Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca. "Tolong maafkan aku."

"Ada syaratnya!" Sasuke memicingkan matanya dengan tajam dan semakin membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar ketakutan.

"A-Apa?" Kaki Hinata melemas. Dia ingin segera kabur saja dari tempat ini. Jika dia semakin lama, kemungkinan besar gerbang sekolah akan dikunci.

"Gabung ke grup kami!"

 **...**

Keriuhan keenam lelaki tidak bisa mengalahkan semangat Hinata untuk meminum sake yang ada di dalam gelas. Sudah dua minggu dia gabung ke grup HCI yang entah apa singkatannya. Dia tak tahu itu. Yang jelas semenjak dia gabung ke grup ini, secara otomatis keenam lelaki ini menjadi temannya.

Dimanapun keenam lelaki itu ada, pasti Hinata ada di antara mereka. Bahkan kini anggota grup HCI yang satunya – Hinata Cantik Idolaku – menjadi cemburu karena kedekatan mereka berenam terhadap Hinata.

Kini mereka sedang menonton film action di apartemen Naruto yang ditinggalinya seorang diri. Maklum saja, dari mereka semua, Naruto adalah anak tunggal dan dimanja. Apapun kemauannya pasti dituruti, termasuk membeli apartemen ini hanya untuk dijadikan dorm grup mereka.

"Sake ini enak sekali," Hinata tidak mabuk sama sekali karena minuman yang dikonsumsi hanya mengandung sedikit alkohol.

"Benarkah?" Kiba tersenyum lebar. Tampaknya dia tertarik. "Hati-hati saja jangan sampai mabuk. Kami tak tahu harus berkata apa pada ayahmu jika melihat kau mabuk."

"Baiklah," ujar Hinata lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Sasuke yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Sasuke berkata ketus.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sejak berteman dengan mereka, dia lebih ekspresif. "Apa alasanmu mengajakku ke grup ini? Apa tujuannya dibentuk grup ini? Mengapa anggotanya hanya kita bertujuh?" cecarnya penuh keingintahuan.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dia memilih untuk tidak merespon pertanyaan Hinata. Lain Shikamaru yang kini menarik tubuh Hinata dari Sasuke lalu memeluk gadis itu. "Tanyakan saja pada Naruto. Dia yang merancang grup ini." Dia mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Hinata. Kepalanya dibenamkan di lengan gadis itu dan hidung mancungnya membaui tubuh beraroma lavender tersebut.

Hinata sama sekali tidak risih dengan perilaku Shikamaru. Memang pada awalnya dia merasa asing dengan hal itu, tetapi lama-kelamaan dia terbiasa dan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Justru kelima lelaki lainnya yang merasa risih. Tak segan mereka menarik kepala Shikamaru dari lengan Hinata. Biasanya Naruto yang lebih agresif. Dia sangat cemburu kalau kulit mulus Hinata bersinggungan dengan pria lain.

Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kiba dan Naruto yang kini sedang duduk di karpet sambil memakan pizza yang baru saja sampai di apartemen Naruto. "Aku tak bisa mengganggunya," katanya dengan senyum simpul.

"Sudah jam sepuluh, kau tidak pulang sekarang?" Toneri duduk di dekat kaki Hinata. Sesekali tangannya memijit betis Hinata. "Nanti Ayah Mertua akan marah jika kau lama pulang."

Kiba dan Naruto tersedak saat mendengar ujaran Toneri barusan.

"Ayah mertua?" Sasuke lebih dulu bangkit dan menatap sinis si lelaki bersurai keperakan barusan. Matanya memicing tajam. Dia sungguh kesal melihat sikap Toneri yang seenaknya.

"Mengapa? Kau tidak suka?" Toneri menyeringai. Dia sudah menduga sejak lama jika diam-diam Sasuke menyukai Hinata. Namun sikap Sasuke yang jual mahal membuatnya muak. "Hinata adalah milikku, jadi kalian semua tak perlu memberinya perhatian lebih. Cukup aku saja."

Mata Gaara melebar. Dia segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu menarik kerah kemeja Toneri. "Kau cari mati, huh?" Dia naik pitam. "Jangan mengada-ada, Otsutsuki!"

Toneri mendecih kesal. Dia mendorong Gaara hingga si surai merah jatuh tersungkur ke meja yang masih penuh dengan makanan dan minuman. "Memangnya kau siapa, huh?"

"Kau yang siapa?" teriak Gaara marah. "Mengakui Hinata sebagai milikmu? Cih kau memang butuh dihajar!"

Toneri menggeram marah. Dia hendak melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Gaara namun dengan sigap ditahan oleh Shikamaru. "Sudahlah, apa gunanya berkelahi," nasihatnya.

Toneri menepis tangan Shikamaru dengan kasar. "Sialan!" umpatnya.

Kiba dan Naruto berinisiatif menggeser meja dan memungut gelas-gelas yang berjatuhan.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia hanya melihat teman-temannya yang masih enggan bersuara, bahkan dirinya pun. Sekilas matanya melirik ke kiri dan mendapati Hinata sedang berdiri di sebelah Shikamaru dengan wajah memerah. Kali ini bukan memerah lantaran merona, tetapi gadis itu nenangis. Dia menangisi pertengkaran Gaara dan Toneri barusan.

"Hinata..." gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Jawab aku! Memangnya apa alasan kalian mengundangku gabung ke grup kalian? Pasti ada maksudnya, kan?" Tatapannya mengarah pada Sasuke yang sekarang terdiam dengan tangan terkepal. "Apa kalian melakukan sebuah taruhan terhadapku?"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. "Apa yang kau maksud?" sanggahnya. "Kami tak pernah membuat taruhan semacam itu."

"Jujur saja, aku kecewa pada kalian semua." Hinata mengusap air mata di pipinya. "Kalau hanya karena keberadaanku kalian jadi berkelahi seperti ini, lebih baik aku tidak usah gabung ke dalam lingkup pertemanan kalian." Hinata terisak lirih. Matanya semakin memerah lantaran air mata yang tak kunjung reda.

Sebenarnya dia menikmati masa pertemanannya dengan keenam lelaki itu. Selama berteman, dia semakin mudah berkomunikasi dan dalam menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai ketua kelas semakin dipermudah. Mereka berenam adalah pria baik. Tentunya dia beruntung berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Tetapi jika hanya karena dirinya seorang, mereka berkelahi dan hampir pecah, Hinata pikir dia harus meninggalkan grup ini.

"Berhentilah bersikap naif. Ini semua salahmu."

Hinata tertegun kala mendengar nada dingin dari Naruto. Sebelumnya si pirang itu selalu ceria. Namun malam ini dia tampak berbeda. "M-Maksudmu?"

"Kau naif, Hinata? Apa kau tidak sadar dengan semua perhatian lebih yang kami berikan padamu?" Kali ini Kiba ikut bersuara. "Kau tidak peka. Itu masalahnya!"

"Memang aku yang salah, seharusnya dari awal aku tidak usah menuruti keinginan Sasuke-kun untuk gabung ke grup kalian," isak Hinata pilu.

"Nah, kau sadar jika kau tidak peka." Shikamaru menatap tajam Hinata. "Bisa kau lihat bagaimana kami menatapmu."

Cukup lama mereka semua terdiam. Keenam lelaki itu menatap Hinata.

Tatapan penuh makna.

Menyiratkan perhatian, harapan, dan dambaan.

"K-Kalian semua suka padaku?" Hinata berkata ragu-ragu. "Kuharap ini semua salah." Perlahan kakinya melangkah mundur. Dia ingin segera pergi dari hadapan mereka semua. Jujur saja, jika dihadapkan dengan masalah cinta, Hinata tidak tahu. Dia sama sekali buta akan hal itu.

"Ini adalah grup HCI." Toneri membuka suara dan secara tidak langsung menghentikan langkah Hinata. "Selama ini kau bertanya tentang itu, kan?"

"Lalu, hubungan HCI denganku apa?" tanya Hinata kalut. Perasaannya semakin tak karuan kala Toneri menariknya dan memposisikannya tepat di tengah-tengah keenam lelaki itu. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh hal-hal buruk. Dia adalah satu-satunya kaum hawa disini. Jelas saja kekhawatirannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. "A-Apa mau k-kalian?"

Mereka semua beringsut mendekati Hinata hingga benar-benar dekat tanpa sekat.

"Hinata Calon Istriku. Itu adalah kepanjangan dari HCI!" Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Jelas sekali ada hubungannya denganmu, bukan?"

Singkatan yang terdengar rancu.

"T-Tapi kenapa harus aku?" Hinata menegang. "Kenapa juga aku harus dipersalahkan?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Itu karena kami semua menyukaimu."

Pipi Hinata merona hebat. Selama ini dia tak tahu jika begitu banyak pria yang menyukainya hingga membentuk grup-grup semacam itu. Benar bukan jika Hinata naif.

"Kami membuat grup ini supaya bisa mendapatkan perhatian darimu, kami mencoba merebut hatimu. Tetapi nyatanya kau baik bukan pada kami saja, tetapi pada semua orang."

Apa yang diutarakan oleh Shikamaru barusan memang benar adanya. Sifat Hinata yang cenderung terlalu baik membawa dampak buruk. Selain itu, ketidakpekaannya membuat berbagai pohak salah paham, terutama para lelaki. Jadi jika dia tidak tegas menentukan pilihannya, tentu saja semua tak akan bertengkar seperti ini.

"J-Jadi aku harus memilih salah satu dari kalian?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

Keenam lelaki itu mengangguk bersemangat.

"T-Tetapi kalian semua baik dan aku tak mau membeda-bedakan kalian." Raut wajah Hinata menyendu.

"Justru kau harus memilih salah satu dari kami," sahut Sasuke. "Agar masalah ini selesai."

Hinata terdiam cukup lama. Dia memandangi wajah temannya satu-persatu. "Ini sulit bagiku," gumamnya.

Terdengar desahan kekecewaan dari mulut keenam lelaki yang mengelilingi. Mereka benar-benar kecewa mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Dengar, Hinata. Ini sudah tak bisa ditolerir lagi. Putuskan sekarang juga kau mau dengan siapa!" Intonasi Gaara seperti memerintah.

Hinata menggeleng dengan senyuman lirih.

"Aarrgghhh! Apa maumu?" geram Gaara lagi.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. "Aku ada ide!" Semua tatapan mata tertuju padanya. "Mulai besok, Hinata akan kencan dengan kita berenam satu persatu. Besok tanggal 21 Desember dimulai dan berakhir pada 26 Desember. Sementara 27 Desember adalah hari ulang tahun Hinata. Dan kau harus memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi kekasihmu."

Kelima lelaki lainnya mengangguk. "Setuju!" kata mereka satu suara.

Hinata termangu.

Dia tak bisa merespon dengan kata apapun.

Semua ini sulit baginya.

Bagaimana bisa dia memilih salah satu dari mereka jika hatinya telah terikat pada keenam lelaki tersebut.

Poor Hinata!

 **...**

TAMAT


End file.
